User talk:Eliskuya2
Re: block I don't see a plroblem with the message he left you, he mearly inquired as to why your User page looks the way it does, While he initially called you umb he himself removed that from the message, if you have a problem with his post you can either simply ignore it or ask him to be more polite when asking a question. However if he continues with this behavior let me know and I'll deal with it properly. WhiteStrike 08:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) okay >_< I hate rude PPLEliskuya2 08:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Paji wa kakui desu-ne? I love your profile. You must have a good sense of imagination. :)--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 21:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) my japanese is a bit rusty. but thanks away my friend want me fix yours the same? :) Eliskuya2 22:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No thank you. It's fine, but could tell me how to get the Table of Contents on there?--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 22:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Mmm I think you have to put the ='' those on there ;p I think I am geting old Eliskuya2 22:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yo... Your profile coding seems a bit messed up. You might wanna fix it.--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 21:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) no thanks ;p I can fix it later! Eliskuya2 23:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) yo! what's your icon? --[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 02:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) my girlfriend, my friend ;3 Eliskuya2 02:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) what anime was she in and what's her name? don't worry, i won't steal her. XD--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 03:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I'll send you the link on your page Eliskuya2 03:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) OKay. The link page right?--[[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ''']] 03:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) yup and why ask for it? ;3 mr all pervy Eliskuya2 03:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) she just caught my eye. ;)--04:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) here she is Eliskuya2 04:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) http://i643.photobucket.com/albums/uu151/theanimebountyhunter/mizoreshirayukicosplay.jpg Re: User Page I don't see why not. As long as nothing inappropriate is on there, whatever goes on your user page is your own business. Arrancar109 04:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks and by the way. you must look it at. its kind cool ;3 Eliskuya2 04:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Romaji Help? what parts? I'll work on it when I have some free-time. you forgot to sign your name. but oh well I well leave you to fix all my page up like yours :) Eliskuya2 15:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hate Yammy? Actually I don't hate Yammy. I can't say I like him either. I found his reaction to Ulquoirra's death interesting. He and Starrk are the only two espada who cared when one of their comrades died. So that's something different. But otherwise he seems to be the standard big oaf. Mostly I am just really, really sick of the espada. So that's why I just want Yammy to drop dead quickly so we can return to Aizen, Gin and Tosen. Tinni 16:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I argee and my japanese is a bit old :O Eliskuya2 16:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:I agrgee with you on that bankai thing ok, what's there to talk about?